


Sicilian Nights

by ConnectionIsEverything



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, some one shot filth for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectionIsEverything/pseuds/ConnectionIsEverything
Summary: One-shot holiday filth ;)
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Sicilian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Back with ANOTHER one-shot but this time it's some lovely filth ;)

Ranvir let out a sigh of deep relaxation as she listened to the sound of the waves hitting the rocks and the beach in front of her. How incredibly beautiful Sicily was. She felt the warm breeze hit her bare skin and her hair softly blowing in the breeze despite it still drying off after spending the last hour in the pool at the villa that Giovanni had rented for the next two weeks. Ranvir was shocked when he surprised her with tickets to Sicily after she got home from doing her weekly stint on GMB earlier that morning. A holiday away was exactly what they both had needed after all the stress of Covid and Ranvir working twice as hard, Giovanni wanted to whisk her away to paradise for a couple of weeks for some much needed relaxation. Ranvir had almost kicked off at Giovanni once she had discovered how much the entire trip plus renting the villa had cost him, telling him it was ridiculous that he had spent so much money on her. 

_"I want to spoil my princess with a romantic holiday or is that not allowed?" he had told her once she had finished a five minute rant whilst pacing up and down their bedroom._

_Ranvir huffed in frustration. Why would he spend so much bloody money on her? It was ridiculous. He should be saving it for something important, not blowing it all on her. But of course she was going to complain since no one had ever spoilt her rotten before with anything. It was completely new in her life. She had slumped down on the bed bedside him and decided that there was no point bickering over it. In reality, she was desperate to get away maybe to the coast but she never expected to be jetting off to Sicily._

_"How long are we going for?" she asked him once she had calmed herself down a bit._

_"Two weeks," Giovanni sneaked his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Two weeks of 'us' time and some much needed relaxation."_

_Now that she had the chance to think about it, she was excited at the prospect of their first holiday abroad together. The thought of them walking across the beach, hand in hand, whilst taking in the beautiful surroundings and watching the sunset made Ranvir's heart flutter._

_She leaned against his touch and managed to smile up at him, "a holiday in Sicily with you...it's a dream come true."_

Ranvir snapped out of her thought process when she felt Giovanni sit down beside her on the beach towel, his skin was now tanned and he just looked delicious all round with his damp floppy hair. Giovanni placed his hand on her bare upper thigh, his fingers lightly circling her soft warm skin. He glanced over to the side at her and his heart would skip a few beats. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and it sometimes made him question what on earth she saw in him. His eyes roamed her body thinking about how sensational she looked in the black, low cut swimsuit that enhanced her incredible figure. He couldn't take his eyes off her. 

"I can see you staring, Pernice." she giggled as she looked over at him. 

Giovanni felt his cheeks flush. It wasn't his fault she was so stunning. He was only human after all. Ranvir oozed and radiated confidence more and more everyday plus she wasn't afraid to look at herself in the mirror anymore. She felt so good about herself and never wanted that to change. All Giovanni ever wanted was for her to feel comfortable in her own skin and feel powerful and sexy. Oh and did she just. Yesterday she had surprised Giovanni by walking out the villa, through the doors of the bedroom, wearing a blue high waisted bikini and her top revealed the most delicious cleavage. He had gulped at the sight of her. Blue was HER colour. A massive transformation from the woman he first met at Stoner Park to the woman she was now, he was so proud to see the transformation within herself and knowing that he had played such a huge part in her journey had only made him even more proud. 

His fingers traced up the insides of her thigh feeling her quiver at his touch, "I was only admiring the view."

Ranvir scoffed before barking out a chuckle, "you haven't stopped checking me out all day."

"Can you blame me? I mean look at yourself."

She glanced over to the side at him and raised her eyebrows at the Italian whose fingers were now so dangerously close to touching her covered clit. The bastard was teasing her once again. They had already been there for a week and most nights their clothes would end up in a scattered heap across the floor of the villa since neither of them had the patience to make it to the bedroom. Ranvir looked down and watched his fingers edge closer and closer and she could do nothing apart from to bite her lip. 

"Do you fancy sex on the beach, baby?" he smirked up at her.

Ranvir was absolutely desperate for a drink at the moment in time even though Giovanni had actually meant something else without her even realising. "I'm parched for a drink so a cocktail would be lovely!" she smiled.

Giovanni couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "no princess, I don't mean the drink. I meant something more...physical."

Her eyes widened, her cheeks becoming quite flustered. She looked around the surroundings, it was just the two of them and not even another person in sight. They were completely alone and might not ever have the opportunity again so maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. Ranvir looked back at Giovanni who was now clambering to part her thighs open. 

"I've never really had...sex on the beach before." she said quite shyly.

Giovanni parted her thighs open and slid between them as he firmly pushed her so she was lying down on the towel, "neither have I. First time for everything but I've always wanted to try it out." his hands instantly began to get to work by pulling down the straps of her black swimsuit. Her cleavage was a major distraction as he pulled the material down over her breasts taking in how radiant she was. 

Ranvir shivered the more and more exposed she was, watching Giovanni discard her swimsuit completely and leaving it in the sand for it to get covered in it. Her hands reached out and her fingers hooked around the waistband of the swim shorts he was wearing. Ranvir was quite thankful that he wasn't wearing speedos like she saw in one of his Instagram photos from a couple of years ago. She didn't think she could stomach it but she'd probably just laugh at him or tease him for it. She tugged at the material until they slid down his legs until Giovanni kicked them off and climbed back on top of her, forcing his hips and grinding against her. A small moan escaped from Ranvir's lips as she rolled her hips against his own. She had never imagined this happening during their romantic getaway. It was mildly inappropriate but very thrilling at the same time. Giovanni's hand slipped down and disappeared between her legs, two of his fingers began circling her wet clit. Ranvir let out the most sensual growl in response once he started to apply pressure. If he wasn't careful he was going to make her come just by him touching her. His touch set waves a pleasure throughout her body.

"Giovanni..." Ranvir was about to say something else but another moan erupted from her lips as Giovanni's fingers slipped inside her.

He slowly pushed his fingers as far as they could go inside of her before moving them at a slow enough pace to tease her and edge her on. She had already started to crumble beneath him as she let out a string of the most beautiful moans he had ever heard. 

Giovanni bit his lip, moving his fingers at a faster pace whilst his thumb circled her clit. "does that feel good, princess?"

Ranvir struggled to get her words out due to the incredible amount of pleasure she was feeling. All she could really do was nod in response as Giovanni felt her tighten and clench around his fingers indicating she was so incredibly close. She always seemed to fall apart at his touch. Ranvir grasped onto his shoulders with her back arching off the towel and her body being pushed up against his chest. 

"I'm so close!" she moaned in one breath, almost sobbing.

Giovanni bent his head down and brought his lips to her ear, "Come for me, princess. I want to hear how good I make you feel." his voice was deep and his Italian accent had thickened with his growing arousal of seeing her in this state. 

That was enough to send Ranvir over the edge and lose control, her hips rolled in an uneven rhythm as she cried out releasing her juices down his fingers. Her grip on his shoulders tightened with her nails almost digging into Giovanni's skin. He watched her sob through her intense orgasm and no matter how many times that happened he still thought it was the most incredible and sensational thing to witness. 

Ranvir flopped herself down back on the towel after coming down from her high, panting heavily. A small whimper left her as she felt Giovanni's fingers leave her and soon to be replaced with his aching cock. She gasped as she felt his length enter her even though she was still quite sensitive from her last orgasm. Giovanni could see she was still quivering so he took advantage of that to make her fall apart again. His thrusts started off slow enough to tease her yet give her some aching pleasure at the same time. Little beads of sweat began to drip down from Ranvir's forehead and considering that it was still pretty warm he wasn't surprised that she had become so hot and bothered very quickly. Giovanni's hands gripped onto her already trembling thighs and gave a long deep thrust forward making Ranvir cry out feeling how deep he was inside of her. Her hips met his hallway causing her back to once again arch off the towel. Their bodies began to move in sync with one another. Giovanni's thrusts became faster and more urgent, growling and grunting into her ear. 

"Oh fuck!" she swore so loudly that she was thankful that no one was around to hear her cursing. 

Giovanni started trailing open mouthed and wet kisses down her neck, moaning deeply against her skin. It was burning hot. His hands now roaming up and down the sides of her body, feeling the curves of her beautiful figure. He was so close now as his cock began pulsing inside of her urging him to move his hips faster. Ranvir's hands soon found their way into his hair and yanked it so hard that she probably ripped some of it out with her fingernails digging into his scalp as her moans became louder and she clenched around his length. 

Ranvir dropped her head back and cried out again once the pleasure became too much for her to handle. Her legs now shaking against his just before her orgasm hits her hard. Giovanni growled feeling her pulsing around his cock as she released her juices once again. His thrusts became more sloppy but eventually releasing his load inside of her with a loud moan. They both panted heavily as their bodies cooled off from their antics. 

They laid together in a comfortable silence, only their heavy and shallow breathing was to the heard along with the waves of the ocean. Giovanni kept his face buried into her neck pressing soft kisses along her skin as they both slowly regained their breaths back.

"That was quite...something." she chuckled softly, breaking the silence. 

Giovanni lifted his head back up and looked down at the stunningly beautiful woman lying beneath him, his fingers brushing away the loose curls that had been stuck to her forehead. This was the woman he _loved_ so much. He smiled down at her feeling so grateful that their crazy worlds had collided through dance and a deep connection which had brought out the best in him as a person. 

"There is no one I'd rather do this with than you."

Ranvir smiled back up at him noticing the sun was beginning to set in the distance. They had sat up together and wrapped another beach towel around their bodies and watched as the sun slowly disappeared and the night sky drew in. Giovanni held Ranvir close to him knowing that this was exactly what he wanted the rest of his life to look like...snuggled up with the woman who stole his heart watching the sunsets together.

Hopefully one day they could do all those things as _husband and wife._


End file.
